Sang toi
by Valou-chan
Summary: Moi Sookie, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête...Avec Mon Vampire qui n'en fait qu'à la sienne, je crains fort de devoir passer un marché avec Eric...FIC EN HIATUS
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dès lors qu'il avait posé les yeux sur _elle_, il avait su que plus rien ne serait pareil. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il savait que la couche de glace qui protégeait son cœur depuis maintenant 1000 ans s'était craquelée.

Ses cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés, sa peau d'une couleur fraiche, ses yeux d'un bleu sombre insondable, ses petites robes d'été, ... Tout en elle transpirait le jour; le soleil.

Quand le soir de leur rencontre, elle lui avait évité une descente de police et lui avait révélé son don, son intérêt pour la jeune femme s'était décuplé. Il ne faisait aucun doute que si elle lui louait ses services il serait indéniablement plus puissant, plus respecté et surtout: plus craint. Car après tout c'était son but en tant que chef. Si la rumeur se répandait (comme quoi il possédait une télépathe), nul doute que sa réputation en sortirait plus grande. Il pourrait peut-être même avoir le poste d'un autre secteur... Cependant, il n'en était pas encore là dans ses projets.

Éric savait aussi que son intérêt pour l'humaine n'était pas seulement dû à son don si particulier. Mais pour le moment, cela était relégué dans un coin de son esprit. Le plus important, c'était de la faire sienne et ce, rapidement.

_Qu'en pensez-vous pour une intro?_

_Avez-vous envie de savoir la suite?_

_TrueBloodement vôtre,_

_Lalie._


	2. Obssession

Réponses aux reviews: 

_Miss Bloody:_ Eh oui, malheureusement il n'en existe pas beaucoup... Mais ça ne saurait tarder! La machine est en marche! True Blood Power!. Je suis sûre que si c'est passé sur une chaine française accessible les fans se verront augmenter! Merci pour ta reviews ^.^

_Kalisca_: Juste le prologue est déjà des compliments! :O merci :D J'avoue que ce n'est pas facile...Quand c'est Eric je préfère faire du POV général/Eric... Si je devais écrire ça en « je » j'ai aucune idée de comment je tournerais ça! x) Se mettre à la place d'Eric Northman...pas facile :P Et oui j'ai lu les livres (j'en redemande! ) J'ai lu dans le résumé du 10 qu'elle sortait avec Eric dans le genre « relation durable »... *-*

_annecullen69_: Aucun problème et merci beaucoup :)

_Sur ce... Enjoy ;)_

Chapitre 1: Obssession

Comme tous les soirs, Eric était accompagné de la présence de Pam. Et comme d'habitude, ils étaient placés à une table à l'écart. Et comme toujours, de nombreux « _mordus_ » leurs proposaient leurs « _services_ ». N'était-ce pas monotone l'éternité ? Voilà plus de deux ans que quelques mortels se mettaient à ses pieds. Au début, il avait trouvé cela attrayant; et ensuite, il s'était lassé comme toujours. Mais après tout, en dix siècles d'existence, il avait eu le temps de se lasser d'absolument tout... Une nouvelle distraction était toujours la bienvenue. Mais elles étaient rares et de plus en plus difficiles à trouver. Pendant qu'il repoussait une énième proposition d'une mordue maquillée comme un camion volé, il réfléchissait au moyen de prendre Sookie Stackhouse dans ses filets. Voilà enfin une activité qui lui paraissait attrayante... Un sourire carnassier apparu sur ses lèvres.

J'étais du soir au Merlotte. Cela ne me dérangeait pas. Ca me permettait de penser à ma relation avec Bill. Bizarrement, le brouhaha des pensées des personnes autour de moi me faisait tourner le cerveau à cent à l'heure. Certes, cela ne me laissait pas beaucoup d'espace pour créer une conversation avec les clients, et par-dessus tout, ça me pompait une énergie énorme, mais cela m'était indispensable.

Pour le moment, Bill se faisait de plus en plus absent. Au début de notre relation, nous nous voyions souvent: deux jours sur trois pour être précise. Et maintenant qu'il partait assez couramment –à raison de trois jours par semaine–, j'étais tout bonnement en manque de lui. Constamment, mon esprit était occupé par son être. Si seulement je pouvais me le sortir de la tête ! Mais je ne serais surement pas préoccupée comme cela s'il daignait me dire ou il passait son « temps libre ».

Je posai violemment mon plateau rempli de vaisselle sale sur le bar. Sam releva la tête de ses essuies, interloqué par ma mauvaise humeur. Ce qui, je devais l'admettre, m'arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Les yeux bleu délavé du changeling me scrutaient avec inquiétude. Je fis un geste de désinvolture, signe qu'il ne devait pas se faire de mouron.

« Tu devrais prendre ta soirée, _me murmura t-il._

– Sam, _dis-je d'un ton réprobateur_. La salle est comble, je ne me vois pas te lâcher en plein coup de feu ! »

Mon patron soupira.

« Tu es une vraie tête de mule.

– Ce n'est pas un scoop... »

Et je repartis faire la fin de mon service.

Rentrée chez moi et malgré mon mal de tête naissant, je continuai de penser à lui. Et plus je pensais à mon vampire, plus la colère montait. Je me souvenais de tout ce que nous avions partagé... En fin de compte, je lui avais donné tout ce que je possédais: mon corps, mon cœur, mon esprit, ma vie... et ma virginité. Je considérais cela comme l'une des plus grandes preuves d'amour et de confiance. Lui, semblait faire fi de tout cela. Sans doute pensait-il que je m'habituerais à ses absences, que l'amour pardonnait tout, et que finalement je ne poserais pas de questions... La vérité c'est que je ne savais plus à quoi occuper mes nuits. Moi qui étais habituée à mes 6 heures de sommeil, je retrouvais des heures creuses en rentrant chez moi. Au début je restais chez Bill vu que je m'y étais installée. Mais peu à peu, ressentant la solitude, j'avais fini par retourner chez moi, ne sachant pas quand mon vampire reviendrait. Régulièrement, je finissais par me morfondre dans mon lit, les yeux en larmes. Le pire était sans doute que ce genre de soirées avait tendance à se répéter. Parfois, Bill revenait. Et lorsque cela arrivait, il était plus taiseux que jamais. Je finissais généralement par la mettre en veilleuse quand je croisais une lueur de consternation, voir de mépris dans ses yeux. Sans parler de mes heures de sommeil manquées, autre chose me rongeait: l'inquiétude. Au fil des semaines, je n'arrivais pas à m'y habituer; que du contraire ! Cela devenait une obsession.

_Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?_ Je n'avais jamais aucune réponse. Cela était devenu tel que je m'étais surprise à écouter aux portes lorsqu'il avait reçu une « _visite_ » de la part d'autres vampires. J'écoutais à présent ses conversations téléphoniques...

Je me rendis compte que tout à coup, Bill était devenu « secret », et je ne le supportais pas. Je partageais tout avec lui, et ce n'était pas réciproque... Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ?

Grâce à tout cela, j'avais fini par découvrir certaines choses. Tout d'abord, je savais où il allait: en plein centre ville de Louisiane. Ensuite, j'avais découvert qu'il y allait à la demande de quelqu'un. Et finalement, le pire de tout (et ce qui avait confirmé mon hypothèse), il y allait à la demande d'une vampire surnommée « _Elle_ ». Suceuse de sang ou pas, il voyait une autre femme.

Eric jubilait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Tout doucement, les choses se mettaient en place, sans qu'il n'ait à bouger le petit doigt. Il lui avait suffi de poster quelques sous-fifres aux alentours, sans intervenir dans la situation. Il commençait à comprendre le manège de ce cher Bill Compton. Nul doute que ses petites escapades lui coûteraient très, très cher... Et Eric allait tout mettre en œuvre pour que l'addition soit aussi salée que possible...

_Pas d'inquiétude, c'est bien du Eric/Sookie qui est prévu pour cet fic... Mais il faut bien un début à tout non? Il me semblait essentiel de montrer la transition entre la période « Bill » et la période « Eric »..._

_Je compte faire une fic assez longue...mais je ne suis pas une Fanfikeuze sadique qui prévoit le lemon juste pour la fin :P Don't worry !_

_TrueBloodement vôtre (ou du moins je l'espère...),_

_Valou-chan._


	3. Mortification

_Vous savez quoi? J'adooore quand Sookie s'énerve pour un rien..._

_Enjoy ;)_

Chapitre 2 : Mortification

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ca. Cette idée semblait arrivée de nulle part. Ou mon cerveau avait-il trouvé cela ? Mystère. Mais a bien y réfléchir, je n'avais pas trente-six solutions... Depuis que j'avais découvert la "tromperie" de Bill, je m'étais effondrée, pour ensuite au bout de quelques semaines me relever et aller chercher de l'aide. Car de toute évidence, j'en avais besoin.

Tout d'abord, je pensai à Sam mais après mures réflexions, je me ravisai. Je me rappelai avec effroi, lorsque Bubba me protégeait, qu'il aurait pu l'attaquer par inadvertance. Après tout, les repas favoris du King restaient les animaux... Je ne voulais pas voir mon patron mort par ma faute. Je m'étais alors encore un peu creusée la cervelle pour voir une autre possibilité se profiler: C'était le seul moyen efficace afin d'enquêter sur Mon vampire et également la seule personne assez puissante pour cette tâche délicate: Éric.

D'accord, j'admets que je n'avais pas été chercher bien loin. Mais pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui me venait.

Cependant, ça me mettait horriblement mal à l'aise. J'avais déjà proposé mes services de télépathe au viking. A présent, je n'avais plus de monnaie d'échange. Fort embêtant me direz-vous. Cependant, il me restait une chose qu'apparemment le blond désirait: mon sang. Et c'était bien cela qui m'inquiétait. Je savais qu'il avait pour moi une attraction presque perverse et malsaine. Ou du moins, je le ressentais comme cela. Derrière son regard de glace et calculateur se cachait une bête manipulatrice assoiffée... assoiffée de _moi_.

Autre chose me dérangeait; Si j'allais quémander son aide, nul doute que je me retrouverais dans une position de faiblesse. De plus, je lui demandais d'espionner un des vampires de _sa_ zone. Autant dire que c'était plutôt mal vu. J'espérais que mon sang soit suffisant pour un échange.

D'un autre côté, avec toutes les informations que j'avais récoltées, mon petit doigt me disait que ce que Bill me cachait était plus qu'une simple tromperie. S'il gardait tout cela secret peut-être y avait-il une autre raison... Éric était-il au courant ? Quelle que soit la réponse, je devais découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Je ne cessais de me débattre entre plusieurs idées à la fois, je ruminais, élaborais de nouvelles théories,... à tel point que parfois, je perdais le fil de la réalité.

« Sookie, me rappela Sam avec patience. »

C'est là que je me rendis compte que je remplissais les salières de poivre.

« Oh ! Quelle idiote ! maugréai-je pour moi-même en voyant que j'en avais étalé un peu partout. »

Mon patron haussa un sourcil.

« Je suis désolée Sam... Soupirais-je. »

Il me fit un geste de la main, signe de le suivre. Je levai les yeux au ciel mais m'exécutai. Je refermai la porte du bureau derrière moi. Il était encore de dos quand il commença sa phrase en se retournant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sookie ?

– Rien, mentis-je. Apparemment mes mensonges passaient moins bien que d'habitude...

– Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! s'énerva celui-ci. »

Je haussai les épaules en guise de réponse. Je ne me voyais pas lui expliquer mes petites affaires et encore moins l'impliquer dans cette histoire.

« C'est encore Bill Compton qui t'as embarquée dans ses problème hein ?

– Ca n'a rien à voir, répondis-je sur la défensive. »

Mais je devais bien avouer que la plupart du temps, je me retrouvais dans des situations scabreuses à cause de sa nature. Quelque part, si j'en étais réduite à quémander l'aide d'Eric aujourd'hui, c'était un peu à cause de lui... Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas me dire la vérité ?

« Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant, me dit-il en me sortant de ma réflexion. »

Il posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux. »

Cela m'acheva. Je me plongeai dans ses yeux bleu délavé et toute sa gentillesse me frappa. Je la sentais émaner de lui par vague. Il ne voulait que mon bien. J'eu la soudaine envie de le serrer dans mes bras. De toute évidence, l'émotion du transparaitre sur mon visage puisqu'il s'exécuta à ma place.

« Je peux t'aider Sookie, répéta-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre. »

Je sentais tous son corps contre le mien me réchauffer. Je sentis son souffle chaud dans ma nuque. Ce fut le déclencheur et mes barrières mentales tombèrent d'un seul coup.

« Tellement douce... ses seins contre moi... son odeur... »

Je rompis le contact par la force en me libérant de son étreinte. Il me regarda avec un peu d'incompréhension.

« Tu as moins... son odeur, remarqua t-il.

– Hein, fis-je en écarquillant les yeux. D'accord, pas très brillant comme réponse...

– Tu vois moins Bill ? Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

– Merci mais je m'en passerais ! m'écriai-je en ouvrant la porte.

– De quoi ? fit-il, incrédule.

– De ton aide ! »

Je partis comme une furie. Ayant perdu ma concentration, un brouhaha monstre envahit ma tête lorsque que je fus revenue dans la salle, a tel point que toutes ces pensées me firent vaciller et troublèrent ma vue. Je sentis des bras me rattraper. Je perçu une voix un peu plus forte que les autres :

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. »

Je sentis vaguement Sam me prendre dans son étreinte et m'emmener à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à ma voiture, il me deposa.

« Ca va aller ? s'enquerra-t-il presque avec froideur. »

Loin de toutes les personnes du bar, je retrouvais mon calme. Je finis pas hocher la tête. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'en aller, toutes voiles dehors pour rejoindre le plus vite possible la maison de Bill.

Je m'attendais à trouver la cour déserte, lorsque je repérai sa voiture. Il avait donc daigné revenir finalement ! Je réalisai autre chose dans la foulée. Si le problème n'était pas résolu c'était parce que je n'osais pas lui parler, de peur de le mettre en colère. Mais là, la coupe était pleine; et Dieu seul sait que ça n'arrivait pas souvent ! J'entrai dans la bâtisse d'un pas rageur et trouva Mon vampire, scotché à son ordinateur, m'ignorant royalement. J'étais encore plus en colère d'autant plus que cela faisait presque plus de quatre jours qu'il s'était volatilisé sans un mot.

« Comment ? m'écriai-je avec fureur. Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste ? Je te signale que ça va faire presque une semaine que tu as disparu sans laisser un mot ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! »

Et puis, comme je le redoutais, je vis un voile de mécontentement recouvrir ses yeux.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire, gronda-t-il. Celle-là; c'était la meilleure !

– Pardon ? hurlai-je, en y mettant tout mon mépris malgré ma peur naissante. Tu es mal placé pour m'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit ! Surtout de la part d'un égocentrique dans ton genre ! Tu pars, tu reviens, comme si je n'existais pas !

Ouh, là, j'avais visé juste puisque ça à semblé l'atteindre.

« C'est pour ton bien ! rétorqua-t-il. Je ne te dis rien pour te protéger !, finit-il à moitié hors-de-lui.

– S'il s'agit de ma protection, la moindre des choses est de me prévenir si le danger me concerne ! lui assénais-je.

– Tu n'es pas concernée, justement. répondit-il avec froideur. »

Je me figeai, estomaquée.

« Bill Compton... soufflai-je avec une voix brisée. Tu n'es qu'un idiot. »

Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrant à moitié.

« Tu devrais savoir que si tu te prétends l'homme de ma vie, tous tes problèmes sont les miens... Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, … je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

Je claquai vivement la poignée derrière moi.

Il aurait pu facilement me rattraper. En une seconde, il aurait pu être à côté de moi, vouloir s'expliquer, et même démêler cette situation. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. Je démarrai ma voiture aussi vite que possible, et quitta la propriété en trombe. La route dansait devant mes yeux embués. Je laissai le volant me guider vers la nationale. Je poussai la radio à fond, laissant les notes de « Elecrtic Feel » résonner dans l'habitacle. J'ouvris les deux carreaux de devant, savourant le vent qui s'y engouffrait. Des larmes continuaient malgré moi à ruisseler silencieusement sur mes joues. Mon sang-froid reprit soudain le dessus, mais je sentais que quelques chose était détraqué. J'avais envie de foutre tout, absolument tout en l'air. Au diable les convenances, les réflexions et le prix à payer ! Une partie de moi venait d'être arrachée mais je me sentais comme inconsciente de l'intérieur. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Si Bill ne faisait plus partie de ma vie, je n'avais plus d'existence. Il me fallait donc mourir...

Des mots résonnèrent dans ma tête...

« _Entrer au Fangtasia, c'est l'assurance de ne pas en ressortir vivant._ avait assuré Pam. »

« _Ces filles qui ont dépéris voulaient vraiment mourir pour être venue ici,_ avait même témoigné Long-Sadow. »

_**[Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur.**_

_**... Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire.]**_

_TrueBloodement vôtre,_

_Valou-chan._


	4. Compensation

Réponses aux commentaires:

_Blue 77:_ Je suis désolée mais à mon avis, il arrivera souvent que quelques fautes m'échappent =/

Merci pour ta remarque, je modifierai le chap dès que j'ai le temps :)

_MissAlissaK_: Je comprends totalement le mode « hystérie » x) Tu penses écrire une fic Sookie/ Eric? Pourra tu me prévenir dès que tu publiera? =3

OrangeMecanik: Le fangtasia a une atmosphère bien particulière...C'est en fait une lectrice qui a insisté pour que Sookie entre dans le bar et pas par la porte de service =P J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant =)

Un grand merci pour vos commentaires encourageant et tous plus sympa les uns que les autres! [_auteure toute émue T.T_]

Voici donc le chapitre 3, rien que pour vous! ;)

Enjoy! ;)

Chapitre 3 : Compensation

Depuis qu'il l'avait manipulée pour qu'elle retire les balles de ses blessures lors de l'attaque de Dallas, trois petites gouttes de son sang s'étaient infiltrées dans la jeune femme. Il pouvait par conséquent ressentir ses émotions les plus fortes. Certes, cela restait extrêmement faible comme sensation, mais faute de mieux... Il parvenait donc à sentir faiblement sa présence, même en ce moment. Surtout en ce moment en fait. Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention jusque maintenant. Il se redressa sur son siège, attentif.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit immédiatement Pam qui était juste à côté de lui. »

Il sembla réfléchir.

« Je crois que quelqu'un s'apprête à faire une bêtise... susurra-t-il calmement. »

Une seule chose se démarquait de son attitude impassible: ses canines étaient légèrement sorties. Pam haussa un sourcil en se demandant ce qui avait mit son maître de si bonne humeur...

-0o0-

J'arrivai au parking du Fangtasia avant même de réaliser la folie que j'étais en train de commettre. Mais j'avais en moi comme un sentiment d'urgence. L'urgence d'en finir avec toute cette situation probablement. Mon sixième sens me disait que Bill avait encore un rôle à jouer... Quelque chose clochait, et ça me rendait folle. Je voulais savoir le fin mot de l'histoire nom d'un chien !

Encore sous l'effet de ma colère froide, je me présentai devant les portes rouges du bar à vampires.

« Votre carte d'identité? Demanda le videur, avec un manque d'entrain évident.

– Je vous le demande, à vous, votre âge ? »

Il eut l'air un peu surpris qu'une humaine ose lui parler sur ce ton. Mais rien à faire, j'avais laissé mes papiers à la maison, or ma meilleure défense: c'était l'attaque.

« Pas de carte, pas d'entrée. répondit-il pas le moins énervé du monde.

– Je dois voir Éric ! m'insurgeai-je.

– Et que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ma p'tite dame ? dit-il en laissant passer quelques Mordus qui avaient l'âge réglementaire.

– Justement je vais vous le dire ! »

Déjà, un petit groupe de personnes se formaient derrière moi, attendant que je daigne me bouger de là pour pouvoir entrer.

« Il se trouve que je suis liée à lui, et ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! C'est Eric Northman et je doute qu'il apprécie le fait que vous soyez actuellement en train de m'empêcher de le voir ! »

Le garde eut une moue dubitative.

« Toi ? Liée à...

– Sookie, quel plaisir nous vaut ta visite ? Je vis Éric dans l'encadrement d'une des portes, suivit de près par Pam. »

Je lançai un regard triomphant au vigile. J'entendis à peine les murmures d'admiration derrière moi.

« Patron, cette fille prétend être votre... humaine. »

Nouveaux murmures dans mon dos. Je vis le viking hausser un sourcil.

« Ah oui ? »

Il me regarda avec insistance, je déglutis. Il se retourna vers l'homme qui était maintenant beaucoup moins à son aise.

« Vous savez pertinemment que tout humain ou vampire qui exige me voir doit être conduit dans mon bureau. Quelle est votre explication pour avoir laissé une charmante demoiselle sur le pas de la porte ?

– Euh, je... »

Le blond devint tout de suite plus menaçant.

« Faites encore une fois preuve d'incompétence et je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous punir. »

Derrière moi, ils s'étaient tous tus, terrifiés par le vampire millénaire. Pam, elle, avait l'air de s'amuser comme une folle. Quant au vigile, eh bien, … Disons qu'il était difficile de faire plus blême même pour un vampire ! Il baissa la tête.

« Oui Shérif. »

Petit silence froid dans les règles...

« Sookie... Suis-moi. Dit-il subitement en m'emmenant par le poignet. »

Je pus constater que le Fangtasia n'avait absolument pas changé. Visiblement, Éric aimait toujours autant le rouge et le noir, vu qu'elles restaient les teintes prédominantes dans le bar. Les murs avaient gardé leurs affiches de films tels que « le Bal des Vampires », « Nosferatu », « Entretien avec un vampire ». Ils étaient tous là. Cela me fit sourire. Les blog-buster à morts-vivants en plein boum (« Twilight », pour ne pas le citer, « L'assistant du vampire », etc...), je me demandais combien de temps cela mettrait avant que la totalité des murs ne soient recouverts... Je fus brutalement happée par le reste de l'atmosphère. Dans une lumière tamisée, on pouvait voir de nombreux personnages: des humains pour la plupart déguisés en leur idole. Autrement dit, des Mordus. Au milieu de ce carnaval aux allures d'Halloween, se trouvaient d'authentiques vampires. Ceux-là n'avaient rien à faire pour donner des frissons: leurs regards assoiffés à la vue de tout ce self-service en disaient bien assez. Sur quelques podiums se déhanchaient des strip-teaseuses vampires, ondulant en s'accrochant aux barres sous un panel de différents spots et autres néons. Humains, touristes et vamp' regardaient avec envie. A droite et à gauche, des vampires prenaient certains humains en aparté. Dieu seul sait si le mortel allait en revenir vivant ! Certains couples s'embrassaient langoureusement dans des endroits plus sombres... Des verres à moitié remplis de sang circulaient de tables en tables, serveurs et serveuses apportaient les différentes boissons dans leurs uniformes gothiques réglementaires. Toute cette atmosphère pour le moins sensuelle, m'englobait.

Toujours emportée par la poigne du viking, nous traversâmes les premières rangées de tables. Quelques regards nous suivirent, surpris. Puis bientôt, la moitié de la salle nous observait.

« Éric, soufflais-je. »

Je tentai de me dégager, mal à l'aise par leurs yeux perçants. Il entoura sans délicatesse mes épaules d'un bras. A coup sûr j'allais avoir des bleus demain.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'énervai-je. »

Pour toute réponse, je me retrouvai dans le bureau du blond aux dents longues: lui sur son siège en cuir, Pam debout juste à côté et moi, de l'autre côté, assise sur une chaise totalement inconfortable. J'étais même prête à parier que cela était fait expressément pour intimider les visiteurs. Après un silence de mort –sans jeu de mots– le viking prit la parole:

« Alors comme ça, Sookie Stackhouse se prétend mon humaine ? »

Pour le moins, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Sa collègue arborait un air amusé mais Éric restait impassible. Quant à moi, si j'avais été dans un de ces cartoons américains, ma mâchoire en serait tombée à terre. Je pensais vraiment que l'on allait discuter « _affaire _», pas de l'imbécilité de premier ordre que j'avais lâchée pour pouvoir entrer au Fangtasia !

« Qu… quoi ?

– Tu dois connaitre la politique de la maison non ? »

Un déclic se fit dans mon cerveau et celui-ci commença enfin à turbiner à plein régime.

« Ce n'est pas... Ce n'était que pour pouvoir entrer, me défendis-je. »

Je vis les deux têtes blondes se consulter du regard. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe...

« Tu n'es pourtant pas sans savoir qu'affirmer « _être_ » avec un vampire devant témoin, c'est lui appartenir… »

Mon regard alla de l'un à l'autre, interdite.

« Tu sais sans doute aussi que ce genre de rumeur se répand comme une trainée de poudre. Dans quelques heures, tout le beau monde de ce bar sera au courant. »

Je m'arrêtai de respirer. Franchement, dans quoi m'étais-je encore fourrée ? J'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Mais plutôt mourir que d'en verser la moindre. _Mourir_... Tiens, ce n'était pas mon idée de départ ça ?

« Eric, Souffla Pam. »

Je levai le regard vers elle. Non, je ne rêvais pas. Il y avait bien eu un ton de reproche dans sa voix. Mais le viking battit l'air d'une main, signe qu'elle se taise. Il s'était probablement rendu compte de mon effroi, puisqu'il dévia la conversation.

« Il me semble que tu es venue demander quelque chose. »

Je mis quelques longues secondes avant de revenir douloureusement à la réalité.

« Je viens demander ton aide... pour Bill. »

Le blond soupira, presque déçu.

« De quel drame devons-nous encore tirer ce cher Monsieur Compton... »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, juste une désolation lasse. Je me sentis obligée de préciser.

« En fait, Bill n'est pas en danger. Je... Je viens te demander de le surveiller. »

Un silence abasourdi se fit dans la pièce. Si je n'avais pas été aussi stressée et dans une telle position de faiblesse, j'aurais probablement éclaté de rire. Pam et Eric faisant des yeux ronds comme des boules de billards, complètement médusés, ce n'était pas tous les jours que ça arrivait ! J'en profitai pour récupérer le coup.

« Je suis consciente que je te demande de surveiller un vampire de ton secteur et que je vais devoir rendre l'appareil mais…

– Pourquoi ? »

Je fus renversée par sa réaction. Il faut dire que je m'attendais à un «_ non_ » catégorique. Ces quatre yeux fixés sur moi me mettaient mal à l'aise. Éric dû percevoir mon angoisse car il remua sur son siège.

-0o0-

Malgré l'infime partie de son être qui coulait dans ses veines, il pouvait presque percevoir ses humeurs. Il n'aurait pourtant pas eu besoin de ça: La reine de la dissimulation laissait finalement son corps la trahir. Il la voyait qui ne trouvait pas sa place sur sa chaise, ses mains qui jouaient nerveusement entre elles, ses épaules contractées, son cou...

Il pouvait voir distinctement le sang pulser dans la carotide. Soudain, il sentit ses crocs s'allonger sous ses lèvres. Il se réprimanda intérieurement. Il fallait qu'il redouble d'attention lorsque la télépathe était là. Elle avait un peu trop tendance à lui faire perdre son self-control. Éric remua sur son siège, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Il la vit imperceptiblement se détendre pour on ne sait quelle raison. Ça avait apparemment invité la jeune femme à poursuivre.

« Je pense que... Bill me trompe. »

Il faillit tomber en bas de son siège, et bon sang, cela n'arrivait pas souvent ! Sa collègue, elle, éclata dans un rire franc. Il vit Sookie se renfrogner. Cela tira au blond un sourire en coin. Télépathe peut-être, mais femme assurément... Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle savait sur la petite affaire de Bill Compton, mais la blonde avait apparemment découvert quelque chose.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas demander au Fangtasia d'intervenir dans tes petits problèmes personnels ? »

La jeune femme rougit à la remarque de Pam.

« Je ne serais pas venue si je pensais que cette histoire n'est pas sérieuse ! »

Éric leva un sourcil, dubitatif.

« Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'affaires de ménage. Ça pourrait éventuellement vous concerner, reprit-elle. Je sais que Bill est en contact avec une vampire, assez puissante que pour avoir pas mal d'homme, ou de vampires de main. Je pense qu'elle est intéressée aussi par sa banque de donnée informatique... en plus de, euh,... du sexe. »

Si Sookie ne semblait pas voir ce qui lui pendait au bout du nez, eux savaient. Deux vampires qui s'unissent charnellement et donc par le sang –ça va en général de paire– bénéficient d'un lien immensément plus fort qu'avec des humains. En réalité, il n'y a pas de comparaison possible. Une fois dans une telle relation de consanguinité des races, s'en dépêtrer relevait presque du miracle. « Si Compton s'était trouvé vampirette à son pied, Sookie pouvait définitivement aller se rhabillé. » Voilà ce que pensaient Eric et Pam. Le viking sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« Pam, tu peux y aller. »

La belle blonde passa la porte, sans discuter, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait sans doute déjà une idée de ce que son maître avait en tête. Quant à la télépathe, elle ne semblait visiblement pas rassurée de se retrouver seule avec lui.

« Étant donné le fait que cela pourrait déboucher sur une affaire de complot, je consens à t'aider... Il vit la jeune femme soupirer de soulagement.

– ... Mais à une condition... »

Elle se figea tandis qu'il jubilait intérieurement.

« J'exige un _Lien de Sang_. »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

« Un _Lien de Sang_ ? répéta-t-elle. »

Il hocha la tête. Elle haussa les épaules. Après tout, avait-t-elle vraiment le choix ?

« D'accord. »

Il en fut pour le moins surpris: il s'attendait à ce qu'elle refuse, qu'elle hurle son indignation et peut-être même, qu'elle le gifle. Mais rien de tout ça. Aucune réticence. Il en était presque déçu. A moins que... Il contempla l'air indifférent de la jeune femme. A moins qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'est un _Lien de Sang_. Il eut un sourire goguenard et ses prunelles s'allumèrent d'impatience. Il n'était décidément pas au bout de ses surprises avec cette chère Sookie...

Et elle non plus ! Ah,... ça non !

_TrueBloodement vôtre,_

_Valou-chan._


	5. Tension

Chapitre 4 : Tension

« Saleté de viking, pestai-je dans l'habitacle de ma voiture, en frappant le volant. »

Je me trouvais sur le trajet du retour et ça faisait un moment que je voyais défiler les arbres de la route. Ruminant la conversation que j'avais eue avec Éric, je ne trouvais aucun argument pour le contrer. Il avait exigé, pour soi-disant me protéger, que je joue le rôle de _son_ humaine...

A présent que tout Shrevport version vampire était au courant que la petite amie « appétissante » de Compton était célibataire, il valait mieux –_toujours selon le blond aux dents longues_– être sous la coupe d'un vampire respecté. Quoi de mieux qu'un shérif de zone me direz-vous ?

C'était bien pour ça que je n'avais aucun argument à opposer.

J'avais apparemment pas mal de succès du côté des sangsues sur pattes. C'était bien ma veine ! Ah ah... _(Mais quelle est l'auteure qui me fait dire ces feintes débiles ?)_

Éric avait donc exigé de moi que je joue la comédie, du moins lorsque que quelqu'un serait susceptible de nous voir. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de protester qu'il m'avait congédiée et expédiée !

Mais ce que je ne parvenais pas à saisir, c'était ce Lien de Sang. A n'en pas douter je m'étais embarquée dans de sales draps en acceptant sa « condition ». Cela ne me plaisait pas du tout. Quand je lui avais donné mon accord, il avait eu un sourire purement diabolique _(Qui n'enlève rien à son charme, mais qui vous flanque la frousse, faut le reconnaitre)_. Il avait l'air satisfait. Extrêmement satisfait même, et ça m'inquiétait d'autant plus.

Je le maudis une fois encore, après tout, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Je m'amusai pendant le reste du trajet à imaginer toutes formes de torture qu'une simple humaine comme moi aurait pu exercer sur Éric. En arrivant chez moi, j'étais arrivée à un vampire privé de sommeil _(assurément la torture la plus sadique pour les non-mortels)_, attaché à une roue en bois tel Spike dans Buffy contre les vampires _(Je vous assure que je n'étais pas Bringers dans une vie antérieure)_ presque exsangue et donc faible comme un petit poussin...

Petit poussin que j'écraserais d'un bon coup de pied !

S'il y avait bien une chose que je haïssais, c'était d'appartenir à quelqu'un sous la contrainte !

Je me dirigeai vers la maison familiale avec un petit sourire. Ce défouloir imaginaire m'avait fait du bien, à défaut d'autre chose... Granny se retournerait dans sa tombe si elle m'avait entendue dire des horreurs pareilles. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je commençais d'ailleurs à culpabiliser. Après tout, je m'étais fourrée là-dedans toute seule, comme une grande fille non ? Éric n'avait-il pas fait ça dans le but de me protéger ?

Mes sentiments furent tout à coup balayés par la colère : Là, devant ma porte, se trouvait Bill Compton. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'avançai tel un bulldozer; prête à tout détruire sur mon passage (y compris lui) et l'ignora royalement. Je tournai la clef dans la serrure, rentrai dans la maison au pas de charge. Malheureusement, il me suivit malgré ma veine tentative de lui claquer la porte au nez. Je lançai avec rage le trousseau sur la tablette de la cuisine. Je me retournai d'un seul bloc vers lui. Mon niveau d'exaspération monta en flèche quant je vis que Mon ex-Vampire semblait stoïque.

« Quoi ? lui demandai-je plus qu'irritée.

– Je suis venu te parler.

– Ah ! Ça c'est nouveau ! »

Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs. Bill regardait ses pieds. Je croisai les bras; en position défensive instinctive; et attendis. Il finit par relever la tête, étonné par le silence soudain.

Apparemment, il s'était attendu à plus. A vrai dire, moi aussi.

« Je suis désolé Sookie, je... »

Il posa une main sur mon épaule. Je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre.

« Quoi ? répétai-je, les dents serrées. »

Je vis un sentiment de désespoir passer dans ses yeux d'un bleu presque électrique. Bon, OK, s'il continuait à me faire cette tête-là, je ne tiendrais pas bien longtemps...

« Tu dois simplement comprendre qu'il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire pour l'instant, je suis désolé, termina-il dans un souffle.

– Pas autant que moi. »

Il y avait deux moyens pour protéger un cœur: soit la haine, soit la froideur. Des deux options, je choisis la moindre.

« C'est tout ? »

Son visage prit des traits plus durs.

« Je t'assure que si je le pouvais je te dirais tout ! Je sais que tu ne peux pas te mettre à ma place mais... »

Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait ? Que j'étais incapable de compassion ? Un vampire qui me dit ça ! J'aurais décidément tout entendu ce soir !

« Et toi ? T'es-tu seulement mis une seule fois à la mienne ? »

Ah ! _Touché _!

« C'est bien ce que je pensais...

– Sookie, supplia-t-il. »

Je sentis mon cœur se déchirer. Si je devais prendre mon courage à deux mains, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Je ravalai les larmes que j'avais au bord des yeux et avec une voix digne; j'annonçai :

« Je révoque mon invitation. »

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux de stupeur, il commença à reculer vers l'entrée malgré lui.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! s'écria-t-il. »

Bill était à présent de l'autre côté de la porte. J'avais une main sur la poignée, une lueur presque triomphante dans le regard; lui, une lueur d'effroi.

« Si je peux. »

Et je la lui claquai au nez.

-0o0-

Cela faisait trois jours que l'incident était passé. J'étais à présent sur le dos, dans mon lit. Les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir. Cela faisait aussi trois jours que je sentais quelque chose qui rodait autour de la maison. Je resserrai un peu plus la couverture contre moi. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce n'était ni un humain, ni un Cess. J'avais fini par définir le vide qui caractérisait la signature mentale des vampires. Point positif : il ne pouvait pas entrer sans être invité. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que ce mort-vivant soit Bill. Bizarre hein ? Alors que je venais à peine de le mettre en-dehors de chez moi. Mais au moins, j'aurais été rassurée.

Apparemment, celui qui se « promenait » du côté de chez moi ne daignait pas décliner son identité, me laissant l'agréable loisir d'angoisser.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine et je finis par me lever. Peut-être que les idioties de la télé allaient me détendre.

Je descendis lentement les escaliers, les sens à l'affût. Mon salon tournait le dos à la fenêtre du devant de la maison. Du coup, j'avais l'impression d'avoir la menace dans mon dos. Autant dire que c'était encore pire.

Une chose pouvait me rassurer: Le Benelli que Jason m'avait prêté à la mort de Granny. Une femme seule dans une maison, ça avait bien besoin d'une « sécurité » non ? Il faudrait que je pense à remercier mon frère d'ailleurs.

Tout à coup, j'entendis distinctement le vase que j'avais posé sur le devant du porche se briser. Ni une ni deux, je me dirigeai en courant vers le placard, à droite de la porte d'entrée et en sortit l'arme. L'adrénaline à son comble, je me retournai d'un bond vers la fenêtre et hurlai.

-0-

_Que dire ?_

_J'espère que l'adrénaline est à son comble ! :D_

_Envie de savoir la suite ?_

_Bon, j'avoue, c'est sadique, mais le chapitre suivant sera très vite publié!_

_TrueBloodment vôtre,_

_Valou-chan._


	6. Admonestation

Chapitre 5 : Admonestation

« Tu as failli me faire mourir de peur ! m'étranglai-je, en me remettant de ma panique par respirations rapides.

Seul un sourire aiguisé et amusé me répondit.

« Je suppose que je dois t'inviter à entrer ?

– C'est plus confortable que le perron, et puis, ce n'est pas très poli de laisser les gens sur le pas de la porte... »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Si c'est vraiment indispensable, soupirai-je, Je t'en prie, entre.

– Tu ne le regretteras pas, m'assura-t-il. »

Ben tiens !

-oOo-

« Tu ne le regretteras pas, lui assura-t-il. »

Il sentit un sourire charmeur naitre sur ses lèvres. Il la vit hausser un sourcil sceptique mais elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

« C'est donc toi qui tourne autour de ma maison depuis trois jours ? »

Un petit rire secoua sa poitrine.

« Pas moi, Bubba. »

Il vit un éclair de compréhension passer dans ses yeux. Du soulagement aussi. Puis de l'indignation.

« Tu me surveilles ?

– Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. »

Il la vit tourner le dos pour refermer la porte, mais il n'était pas dupe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu n'as pas un bar à faire tourner ? commença-t-elle sans préambule en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. »

Cette question aurait pu paraître un brun agressive si la jeune femme n'avait pas sorti une bouteille de "True Blood" du frigo et mis au micro-onde.

« Je suis passé voir comme tu allais... »

Elle se retourna vers lui, la mine ahurie.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Je ne peux pas venir voir ma petite Sookie quand j'en ai envie ? »

Le vampire avait dit ça en s'approchant d'elle le plus naturellement du monde. Il replaça une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de la télépathe une moue adorablement boudeuse collée au visage.

« Arrête ton manège Éric. Répondit-elle nonchalamment en sortant la bouteille du micro-onde. »

Son air innocent s'effaça bien vite.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Non, non, vous n'êtes pas en train de rêver... Éric Northman s'enquérait de la petite santé d'une humaine...

« Bien.

– Et avec Bill ? »

Il savait appuyer là ou ça faisait mal visiblement.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

– Je te rappelle que tu m'y as déjà impliqué. »

Il l'entendit soupirer lourdement.

« Je n'ai rien découvert de plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dit. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. »

Alors comme ça, Mr Compton laissait sa petite protégée au premier venu ? Intéressant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu souris comme... ? »

Il avança d'un pas prédateur vers elle. Décidément sa bonne étoile ne le lâchait pas puisqu'il obtenait ce qu'il voulait. La jeune femme se recula.

« Éric, prévint-elle. »

Cela ne fit qu'attiser plus son envie. Il sentit ses crocs sortir légèrement dans une agréable sensation. Sookie se retrouva coincée entre la cuisinière et lui. Elle n'osait plus bouger, même plus respirer. Il se pencha vers elle pour effleurer son oreille alors même qu'il plaçait ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches afin qu'elle soit complètement prisonnière.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais enfin ? s'énerva-t-elle.

– A ton avis Sookie ? susurra-t-il en se plaquant un peu plus à elle. »

Ce fut le déclencheur: Elle essaya de le repousser vainement mais voyant que ça ne marchait pas elle lui frappa le torse de ses petits poings. Il aimait quand une femme était rebelle, cela le rendait fou.

« Tôt ou tard, finit-il par lui dire d'une voix rauque, j'exigerai mon prix, ne l'oublies pas. »

Il la sentit se figer. La seconde d'après, il s'était volatilisé.

-oOo-

Il s'était évaporé, tel un cauchemar. Mais le résultat était là. Il avait réveillé en moi une angoisse profonde. Du reste de la nuit, je ne pus dormir. Parfois, j'avais encore l'impression qu'il me soufflait à l'oreille et un long frisson me parcourait. Une question restait gravée au fer rouge dans mon esprit: Qu'est-ce qu'était un lien de sang ?

Mon instinct me disait que j'allai avoir la réponse..."_Tôt ou tard_"...

-oOo-

Ce n'était pas bien ! Vraiment pas bien ! J'allai finir comme ces gens, ceux qui étaient des bourreaux de travail pour échapper aux autres obligations. Travailler au "Merlotte" devenait pour moi un exutoire. Sept à huit heures de pur répit; sans vampires, sans situations catastrophiques qui nécessitaient l'intervention d'une ambulance ou une petite virée à l'hôpital. Ici, ce qui pouvait m'arriver de pire c'était une bière ou un plat renversé. Du bonheur je vous dis ! De plus Sam semblait ne pas tenir compte de notre petite altercation de la dernière fois. Mais je sentais de temps en temps son regard inquiet qui me suivait.

Brave Sam, un ami comme lui, ça ne se trouvait pas à tous les coins de rues de Bon Temps ! Il faudrait que je m'excuse pour ma conduite déplorable un de ces quatre, quand j'en aurais l'occasion.

Je savourais la normalité quand vers 11h, Sam m'interpela.

« Un problème ? demandai-je en posant mon plateau sur le bar.

– C'est Pam, m'informa-t-il. »

Je soupirai. Avec un peu de chance ça ne serait pas trop grave et j'aurais ma nuit pour pouvoir dormir. Espoir illusoire sans doute... je pris le combiné.

« Salut Pam.

– Sookie ! me répondit-elle, de sa voix chaleureuse de vampire. Comment vas-tu ?

– Tous les vampires de Shervport s'en inquiète dit donc, mais merci, je vais bien... et toi ? »

J'entendis son rire de gorge de l'autre côté du fil.

« La routine, mais aujourd'hui je ne suis pas de service pour effrayer la vermine.

– J'imagine que c'est à cela que l'on doit ta bonne humeur ? Remarquai-je.

– Exactement ! Mais trêve de politesse, mon maître te demande. »

Je mis quelques secondes, histoire de bien percuter l'information.

« Il me _demande_ ? »

Mon ton passa de sympathique à plus glacial que la banquise.

« Oui. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour me remonter.

« Et bien tu diras à Éric que je ne suis pas son toutou. On ne me siffle pas quand on a besoin de moi, j'ai un travail comme tout le monde ! »

Elle explosa en un rire franc.

« Avec plaisir, dit-elle. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je raccrochai avec humeur.

« Tout va bien ? »

Je sursautai en me retournant vers mon patron.

« Oui, oui, rien de grave. »

Je repartis faire la fin de mon service. J'eus une dernière pensée pour Éric qui devait bouillir de rage... J'eus un sourire digne d'une pub Colgate quand je me dirigeai vers le prochain client.

-OoO-

_Et un chapitre de plus ! ^^_

_J'espère que les personnages ne deviennent pas trop OOC, j'essaye le plus possible de rester fidèle aux caractères mais ce n'est pas facile..._

_J'espère que l'effet rendu est correct :s_

_Je sais, ce chapitre est court T.T J'essayerai de faire le suivant plus long ! Promis :D_

_J'attends vos avis ! :)_

_TrueBloodement vôtre,_

_Lalie._


	7. Consternation

_**Une fois n'est pas coutume, une petite réponse aux reviews s'impose!**_

_Lollie Lovegood: D'abord, un grand merci pour tes reviews contructives qui me font toujours très plaisir^^ Je suis contente que tu trouves que ma fic colle à la "réalité" de la série! Si tu aimes que la tension monte, je pense que tu va aimer ce chap! Uh uh -^.^-_

_linaewen ilca: Je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre^^ Oui, Pam a vraiment un humour bien à elle! Merci pour ta review :)_

_AnZeLe42100: Ouiii! J'adooore quand Eric est provoquant *-* Ne t'inquiète pas, ce côté là de sa personnalité ne risque pas de changer de si tôt...j'aime trop son caractère pour lui changer quoi que ce soit!-*_*-_

_2L d'R: Eh bien tu va rapidement découvrir ça dans ce chapitre ^^_

_mc: contente que tu ais envie de suivre ma fic :D_

_Mrs Esmee Cullen: Oui, c'est vrai que malheureusement il y a très peu de fiction True Blood T-T (mais où va le monde? ) Anita Blake...ça me dit quelque chose, ça ne serait pas les livres sur la chasseuse de vampire?_

_Un grand merci à toutes celles (et peut être ceux) qui suivent cette Fanfiction :)_

_Vive le Eric/Sookie! _

Chapitre 6: Consternation

Je rentrai chez moi, presque exténuée. Je m'étalai sur mon canapé. Je desserrai ma queue de cheval haute perchée, soupirai de bien-être et fermai les yeux. Je restai là un moment jusqu'à ce que je trouve le courage, Dieu sait où, de monter les escaliers et d'entrer dans ma chambre. Dos au lit et dans la pénombre, j'enlevai mes baskets et défis mon short. Je le laissai à terre. J'aurais tout le temps de le ranger le lendemain après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je passai mon t-shirt au dessus de ma tête et le laissai retomber sur la chaise devant moi. Sans même voir ou j'allais, je me rendis en mode automatique dans mon lit. Je me sentais tellement lourde. Chacun de mes membres pesait aux bas mots une tonne.

« Plus jamais de soirées comme celle-là, murmurai-je à moi même. »

Tout mon corps était noué. En ce moment même je rêvais d'un massage procuré par deux belles mains d'homme. Elles seraient à la fois douce et ferme et déferaient mes points noueux... comme en ce moment d'ailleurs.

Somnolente, je ne réagis pas tout de suite.

« Hn, rouspétai-je alors que quelque chose de pas très chaud se collait à moi, m'étreignant légèrement. »

Je ne pris vraiment conscience qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans mon lit que lorsque je sentis un souffle tiède sur mon cou. Je me relevai d'un bond, tel un élastique sous tension que l'on aurait soudain relâché. Mon cri resta bloqué dans mes poumons. J'étais à côté du lit, une partie des draps tirés devant moi, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir à travers l'obscurité.

« Eric ? Glapis-je.

– Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? me répondit-il, tout à fait calme en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

– C'est évident: Nous sommes ensemble, j'ai donc droit à une place dans ta couche. Sans parler du fait que je t'avais conviée au Fangtasia et que tu n'es pas venue...»

Je faillis m'étrangler.

« Tu sembles oublier que ce n'est que du cinéma ! Je ne sors pas _vraiment_ avec toi!

– Ah oui ? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil. »

Maintenant que mes yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre, je pouvais voir sans trop de problèmes… le torse imberbe d'Eric que je venais de révéler en tirant sur les draps pour me couvrir. Sa peau blême était d'une pâleur surnaturelle, sans parler des muscles saillants de ses bras que je pouvais admirer... Seigneur… Il donnait vraiment envie de se jeter dessus. Je me bottai les fesses mentalement quand je commençai à me demander s'il était complètement nu sous les couvertures.

« Oui, répondis-je en croisant les bras dans une position défensive.

– Bien dans ce cas, parlons affaire. »

Il se leva, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres. J'en compris la raison quand je vis qu'il... ne portait absolument rien. Sur le coup, l'air me manqua. Si le diable voulait me tenter, il y avait assurément mis les moyens !

« Aurais-tu l'obligeance de te rhabiller ? marmonnai-je en me retournant pour prendre moi même un peignoir d'été. »

Je l'entendis ricaner.

« C'est cela, détourne donc ton chaste regard... »

Je roulai des yeux. Au moins, moi, j'avais eu la décence de porter des sous-vêtements !

« Alors ? M'enquis-je en me retournant vers lui. »

Je pus constater qu'il s'était vêtu d'un blue jeans. Ca me paraissait un peu fade après la scène qu'il venait de m'offrir...

« Du nouveau ?

– En effet, nous avons découvert certaines choses. Bill travaille pour la reine de Louisiane. »

J'en fus abasourdie.

« Il _"travaille"_ ? »

Eric hocha la tête.

« Et vous avez une… une _reine_ ? »

J'étais trop ébahie pour en rire. Le viking se renfrogna.

« Effectivement : un roi ou reine vampire par Etat. Ils sont chacun à la tête d'une fortune plus ou moins importante. »

Soudain, un éclair d'espoir me traversa. Il n'était donc pas avec _"elle"_, une autre femme pour... pour ces trucs sexuels ? Eric me coupa dans ma réflexion, devinant ma conclusion :

« S'il travaille pour la reine, il y a surement une raison, quelque chose doit l'y obliger. Devine qui il a retrouvé là-bas... »

Je n'osai pas répondre.

« ... sa marraine.

– Il a retrouvé une personne de sa famille ?

– En quelque sorte. »

Il eut un petit sourire indulgent devant mon ignorance.

« Quoi ? »

Je voulais bien être patiente, mais j'avais moi aussi mes limites !

« Dans notre jargon, une marraine ou un parrain, se trouve être celui qui "enfante"...

– Ca te dérangerait d'être plus précis ?

– Enfante en tant que "vampire". Termina-t-il.

– Je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème, rétorquai-je. »

Eric croisa les bras, l'air de s'ennuyer à en mourir... enfin...

« Oh, simplement que nous devons allégeance à ce parrain. Il nous est impossible de ne pas nous soumettre à son autorité...

– Mais alors, réalisai-je, ce n'est pas sa faute s'il doit s'absenter et sa "marraine" aura sans doute demandé à Bill de ne pas m'en parler ! Ce n'est pas sa faute dans ce cas, il ne pouvait rien me dire ! C'est...

– Cesse de parler de lui comme s'il était totalement innocent ! gronda-t-il soudain, le regard noir.

– Mais c'est ce qu'il est ! m'écriai-je.

– Sookie, quand vas-tu comprendre ? Ce n'est pas simplement une retrouvaille, nous sommes attachés à cette personne par tous les moyens _imaginables_. »

Le blond semblait commencer à perdre patience. Son accent à couper au couteau commençait à s'entendre. Quant à moi, j'eu juste le courage de reculer de quelques pas et de m'affaler sur la chaise derrière moi.

« Si Bill avait voulu se montrer totalement sincère avec toi, il aurait pu te raconter sa situation ! Un parrain peut certes obliger à faire certaines choses mais surement pas le forcer à ne rien dire... »

Je n'aurais pas dû avoir espoir en fin de compte. J'avais de nouveau le coeur dans un étau. Mon cerveau réagit à peine quand le blond m'entoura de ses bras. Il resta un instant ainsi; mi-collé; mi-détaché de mon corps.

« Tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais savoir..., me souffla-t-il en baissant la tête. »

J'hochai faiblement la mienne.

« Très bien, dans ce cas je continuerai les recherches. Pam et moi sommes sûrs que la reine cache quelque chose. »

J'hochai de nouveau, incapable de faire autre chose. Il me serra un peu plus fort et enfuit sa tête dans me cheveux.

« Il ne te mérite pas...

– Probablement... soufflai-je de ma voix étranglée. »

-OoO-

Sam m'avait donné un jour de congé et je lui en étais entièrement reconnaissante. Lorsqu'il m'avait sonné pour voir si je pouvais remplacer Arlène _–elle avait eu l'idée d'aller au cinéma avec ses enfants–_, en entendant ma voix, il m'avait assuré qu'il allait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour la remplacer. Il m'avait même conseillé de rester à la maison et de me reposer.

Mais bon, voilà, je me retrouvais les bras ballants, à ne rien faire. Et comme je détestais ça, je me décidai à me mettre en route. Je fis les courses et décidai de m'offrir une petite folie. Si je me souvenais bien, Bill tenait la plupart des magasins du centre commercial. Je décidai donc de passer chez "Tara & Togs". Une petite vengeance financière ne pouvait pas faire de mal... Et une petite coupe non plus, décidai-je quand je repassai devant le coiffeur. Il était vrai que jamais je n'y allais mais bon, comme ce n'était pas à mes frais… Quand je fus rentrée de ma petite tournée, j'étais fraiche et joyeuse comme un pinson.

Je passai le reste de l'après-midi à faire le linge, repasser et mettre en ordre la maison.

Une journée normale, enfin !

L'heure avançait et je me rendis soudain compte d'une chose : J'aurais voulu appuyer sur le bouton pause de sorte à ce que le soleil ne descende pas plus bas et finisse par disparaître derrière l'horizon. Je m'étais activée toute la journée pour ne penser à rien et maintenant, avec une maison rutilante et propre comme un sous-neuf, je me retrouvais de nouveau à ne rien faire. Embêtant n'est-ce pas ? Mais croyez-le ou non, je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines.

-OoO-

Ce fut vers onze heure, heure à laquelle j'allais me coucher que je finis par entendre le remue ménage dans la court-avant de ma propriété. Ni une ni deux, j'attrapai mon peignoir, dévalai les escaliers, traversai le salon et ouvris grand la porte d'entrée. J'ouvris les yeux comme des soucoupes et puis, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Ordonne-lui de me lâcher au lieu de rire comme une sotte !

– Mam'zelle Sookie ! J'ai trouvé c'vamp' qui trainaillait par ici, vous l'connaissez ?

– Salut Bubba ! m'écriai-je en descendant du porche. Je le connais en effet. »

Le King sembla se détendre un peu mais ne lâcha pas le vampire qu'il tenait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol avec une poigne de fer. Je dois dire que c'était presque jouissif de le voir là, Mon ex-vampire, aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né dans les mains de Bubba.

« Dis-lui de me lâcher, répéta-t-il hors de lui. »

Je perdis soudain le sourire.

« Surement pas. Tu devrais savoir que tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici. Te retirer le droit d'entrer dans ma maison ne t'as pas suffi ? »

Bill suffoquait de rage.

« Qu'est c'que j'fais d'lui ?

– Je sais que tu as passé un marché avec Eric ! coupa Compton, enragé.

– Et alors ? Tu n'es pas concerné que je sache.

– Tu lui as demandé de me surveiller ! »

Une bouffée de colère m'envahit.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu comptais cacher encore longtemps à ton shérif, à qui je te le rappelle tu dois allégeance, que tu travailles désormais pour le compte de la reine ?

– Il n'a pas à se mêl...

– Sans compter la superbe relation que tu dois entretenir hebdomadairement avec ta "_Marraine_". »

J'avais carrément craché le dernier mot. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très beau ce que je suis en train de dire et c'est sans doute un peu bas d'utiliser ses faiblesses... Mais rien ne l'empêchait de me mettre au courant de la situation. C'était précisément pour ça que je lui en voulais.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as plus rien à dire pour ta défense ? »

Il baissa le regard.

« Dans quoi t'es-tu fourrée Sookie... ? murmura-t-il. »

Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

« Alors, c'est la seule raison de ta visite ? m'enquis-je. Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? »

Je croisai son regard bleu désolé.

« Je te demande pardon..._ pour tout_.

– Tu n'aurais pas à le faire si tu m'avais dit la vérité. »

Voyant que mes nerfs s'étaient quelque peu apaisés, Bubba avait fini par le reposer. Il y eut un silence gêné.

« La rumeur veut que tu sois la compagne du Shérif, maugréa-t-il. Est-ce vrai ?

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires... Mais sache que c'est pour me protéger, ajoutai-je après réflexion.

– Qu'a-t-il demandé en échange ? »

Bill n'était pas idiot. Il savait que pour avoir la protection d'Eric et le surveiller, j'avais dû sacrifier quelque chose. Je lui tournai le dos et remontai jusqu'à la porte.

« Bubba, la prochaine fois que Mr Compton s'aventure par ici, apporte-le à Eric. Au moins, il saura quoi faire de lui... »

Après cette belle tirade où je n'eu pas le loisir de voir la tête déconfite de mon ex-amant, je montai illico me coucher. La vérité est que j'en avais ma claque de ce genre de situation. L'angoisse me rongeait encore le ventre. Eric et moi savions que Bill cachait encore quelque chose.

Qu'avait donc voulu dire ce dernier par « Je te demande pardon... _pour tout._ » ?


	8. Désillusions

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_linaewen ilca: Eh oui, notre Sookie a du caractère! Personelement ça fait depuis bien longtemps que je me le serai fait Eric à sa place! xD Elle ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a! *-* J'aimerai avoir ton avis en ce qui concerne Bill, comment pourrais-je faire pour qu'il soit moins OOC (et ça ne va pas s'arranger dans ce chapitre T.T) ? ...Pourrais-tu m'aider?_

_Lollie lovegood: oui, moi aussi j'ai du mal à supporter Bill! (Surtout quand on sait ce qu'il a fait à Sookie dans les livres, le connard! )... Eh eh...Tu va avoir la réponse dans ce chap.! ;)_

_Joe: Merciii :D Pour le lien de sang, j'ai envie de dire d'attendre la suite pour voir vraiment de quoi il retourne...j'ai une idée très particulière sur ce genre d'échange :P Nyark nyark nyark ^^ (rire sadique x)_

_Kiwibanane: Eh oui,malheureusement, les fanfictions True Blood se font encore rares :( Totalement d'accord! Elle est bien mieux avec lui *-*...N'empèche, si elle veut l'embrasser, elle doit vachement allonger le cou x) respect pour arriver jusque là ! XD_

_-O-_

_Je remercie évidement toutes les autres personnes qui m'ont laissés de belles reviews, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à toutes :/ Eh oui, avec la rentrée (et les profs sadiques!), le mot "travailler" revient d'actualité! T_T Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je laisse tomber cette fic! J'ai bien trop de plaisir à l'écrire! :D_

_Sur tant de bla bla,...place!_

Chapitre 7 : Désillusions.

Je suppose que ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Ca ne prévient pas, ça ne laisse pas de mot sur la table de la cuisine pour dire _« Chère Sookie, demain, tu te fera agresser et peut-être violer... »_

Je me sentais sale et la quatrième douche que j'avais prise en 2 heures avant de venir dans ce bar n'y a rien changé.

– Il ne fait aucun doute que tout cela est l'oeuvre d'un des subalternes de notre Reine.

Je revins à la réalité, arrachée à mes torves réflexions par la voix d'Eric. Nous nous trouvions dans un des salons du Fangtasia, rassemblés en un petit conciliabule. Il y avait peu de monde dans le cabaret, ce qui était tout à fait normal vu que nous avions dépassé l'heure de fermeture. Eric à ma gauche. Pam et l'avocat de la Reine de Louisiane sur le fauteuil d'en face. Sans oublier le nouveau barman dont j'avais oublié le nom.

Vous avez l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode ? Moi aussi.

– Pour une fois, je suis d'accord, acquiesça Maître Cataliade. Compton a surement été influencé.

– Le tout serait de savoir pourquoi ?

– En effet, acquiesça celui-ci. Avez-vous une idée ?

– J'ai eu plusieurs rapports de l'extérieur comme quoi notre reine serait impliquée dans... un trafic.

– Eric ! réprimanda Pam, murmurant furieusement. Ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable.

– Laissez donc ma chère, fit le maître en balayant l'air d'une main.

– Elle a raison, intervins-je. J'obtins l'attention de 4 paires d'yeux braquées sur moi. Inutile de mettre en danger ton statut quand c'est Monsieur Compton qui a trahi tout le monde.

Ils restèrent de marbre, continuant de me fixer. Je croisai le regard d'Eric. Il semblait tenter de me sonder rien que par le pouvoir de ses yeux. L'utilisation du "Monsieur Compton" ne lui avait surement pas échappé.

– Nous en reparlerons, conclut Cataliade en se levant.

Nous l'imitâmes.

– Merci de votre présence Maître.

Le concerné inclina légèrement la tête.

– Soyez assuré que si quelque chose sort de cette pièce, ça ne sera pas par moi.

Alors que le démon respecté prenait congé, Pam et le barman s'éloignèrent vers le comptoir. Il me sembla qu'elle lui donnait des instructions. J'allais à mon tour m'en aller quand une grande main me retint par l'avant-bras.

– J'ai à te parler... en privé, ajouta le blond après un regard circulaire.

– Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

– Tu supposes bien, me répondit-il en m'entrainant par delà le bar.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je me retrouvai dans son large bureau, meublé simplement... si on ne tenait pas compte du luxueux fauteuil en cuir noir dans lequel Eric s'installa. Je le vis poser ses coudes sur ses cuisses et sa tête sur ses mains. Replié sur lui-même, j'avais la nette impression qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler.

– Il le payera Sookie, dit-il en se relevant comme un ressort. Ca me fit sursauter. Je te jure qu'il le payera ! répéta-t-il avec un accent haché, preuve de sa colère.

– S'il-te-plait, n'en fais pas une affaire personnelle, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je le vis se figer, un air furieux planté sur le visage.

– Il aurait pu _TE_ TUER! Tonitrua-t-il en m'empoignant l'épaule.

Voir cette colère dans ses yeux d'un bleu insoutenable avait tendance à m'effrayer.

– Eric...

J'essayai vainement de me dégager.

– Que penses-tu que je ressente ? Tu es empreinte de son odeur, c'est presque comme si j'avais assisté à la scène !

– Parce que Mr Northman, le vampire shérif de Shervport ressent quelque chose maintenant ?

Je réussis à me défaire de son emprise et je reculai de quelques pas.

Il s'avança immédiatement, penché vers moi d'une manière menaçante.

– Tu m'as promis un _Lien de Sang_.

Il avait exagérément articulé les trois derniers mots.

– Ce n'est qu'une promesse, justement ! Me défendis-je. Un marché dont tu ne m'as pas informé de la teneur !

Je sais, j'aurais dû être complètement paniquée devant un vampire en proie à une colère froide. Je sais aussi que provoquer Eric, un mort qui avait plus de mille ans d'expérience dans le meurtre, n'était pas vraiment une chose à faire...

Mais qu'est-ce que je voulais me prouver bon sang ?

– Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas l'intention d'honorer ce marché ?

Il était là, légèrement penché au-dessus de moi. Son débardeur noir au niveau de mon nez. Je relevai la tête alors qu'une phrase totalement irréfléchie franchit mes lèvres :

– Eh ouais, tu t'es fait doubler _mon pote_. [NdlA: Ca ne vous dit rien cette réplique tordante? :P]

– _"Mon pote"_ ? MON POTE ?

Je sentis mon dos se fracasser et une douleur lancinante dans mes bras. En rouvrant les yeux je constatai qu'en fait il m'avait plaquée contre le mur le plus proche et qu'il m'enserrait les bras pour m'empêcher de bouger.

– Ma chère Sookie, dit-il d'un ton doucereux à mon oreille... On ne double pas un Northman.

C'est la dernière chose que j'entendis avant d'apercevoir la chevelure blonde du viking plonger complètement sur moi et de sentir mon cou se déchirer.

Un cri s'échappa de ma bouche.

La douleur me faisait tourner la tête.

Mais c'était tellement bon de sentir que j'étais là, que j'avais mal… que j'étais vivante.

Je continuais de sentir sa bouche sur mon cou, ses lèvres qui embrassaient la douleur de la morsure.

Je m'agrippai à lui.

Ce que m'avait infligé Bill disparaissait dans un recoin de mon esprit; la manière dont il m'avait violentée pour pouvoir me mordre là où était à présent Eric, comment il avait arraché avec rage mon pantalon, comment je m'étais débattue jusqu'à ce que Bubba arrive. Tout était éclipsé par cet élancement qu'Eric me procurait.

Eric nettoyait le passage de Bill. Eric me faisait me sentir...

Me sentir vivante après Bill...

_Me sentir vivante :_ voilà ce que je voulais me prouver.

Je redressia un peu ma tête et la posai contre celle du blond. Je fermai les yeux et laissai l'inconscience me happer.

-OoO-

Il sentit d'abord la raideur dans sa nuque, sa tête posée contre la sienne. Puis elle s'affaissa entre ses bras. Il rétracta alors ses crocs et constata son oeuvre. Elle était toujours bloquée entre lui et le mur mais elle se laissait aller telle une poupée de chiffon. Le sang continuait de s'épancher de la blessure avec lenteur, baignant les cheveux et le décolleté de la jeune femme. Eh bien... il n'avait pas raté son coup. Il reconnaissait qu'il y avait été un peu fort. Elle s'était probablement évanouie à cause de la douleur...

Il soupira en replaçant quelques mèches ensanglantées derrière une des oreilles de Sookie. Il la trouvait belle comme cela.

Alors, il s'en voulu d'avoir été aussi brutal avec elle. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Certes cela était monnaie courante à son époque, les tentatives de viol. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme qui était la victime._ C'était Sookie._

Il l'allongea à terre et avec une canine, s'ouvrit une veine du poignet avant de la porter à la bouche de la télépathe.

Quel dommage que le premier échange se fasse ainsi.

-OoO-

**[...]**

J'émergeai lentement. C'était comme un de ces matins où l'on ne veut pas se lever, ni se bouger. Emmitouflée de toute part dans des couvertures, j'avais l'impression d'être dans du coton. Je plissai le front en essayant de me rappeler comment j'étais arrivée chez moi, dans mon lit.

Lorsque je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seule, j'ouvris les yeux totalement, cette fois bien réveillée.

Malgré tout, je doutai de la scène que je découvrais.

J'aurais pu crier, me débattre, hurler mon mécontentement, au lieu de quoi je soupirai simplement sur un ton léger de reproche :

-Eric... Pour l'amour du ciel, que fais-tu dans mon lit à moitié nu ?

Installé confortablement au-dessus de moi, il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que des allers-retours entre ma gorge et la naissance de mes seins avec sa langue. Au moins, je n'étais plus à moitié couverte de mon propre sang, mais sa méthode de nettoyage laissait à désirer...

Il tourna sa tête vers moi et mon coeur manqua un battement quand je croisai ses pupilles bleues dilatées par le plaisir.

– Comme le début de la soirée ne s'est pas passé à merveille j'ai pensé me faire pardonner en te raccompagnant...

– Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, dis-je en le repoussant.

Il se laissa faire et bascula doucement à côté de moi.

– Pas du tout. Tu n'as pas protesté que je sache.

– Evidemment, répliquai-je en me levant pour me diriger vers ma salle de bain, j'étais bien trop occupée à être dans les pommes !

– Ne sois pas si négative, dit-il, en se relevant à son tour.

Je me tournai vers lui :

– Oh, toutes mes excuses si je ne suis pas la femme que tu pensais ! Tu n'as qu'à en chercher une autre qui conviendra mieux à Môsieur Northman et à son égo surdimensionné ! Moi au moins je ne prétends pas...

Ses lèvres soudainement sur les miennes arrêtèrent toutes répliques. Il descendit lentement vers mon cou où il embrassa puis lécha la morsure qu'il m'avait faite quelques heures plus tôt. Alors que mon souffle restait coincé dans mes poumons, je me souvins que la salive des vampires avait des propriétés cicatrisantes.

– Tu comptes faire ça combien de temps ?

– J'ai presque fini, souffla-t-il.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais toujours ma petite robe sur moi mais chiffonnée et désordonnée. Le blond, lui ne semblait pas avoir besoin de plus qu'un boxer noir.

– Vraiment Eric... soupirai-je.

Je le sentis sourire dans mon cou.

_Vraiment_, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon coeur battait si fort. _Et ça aussi, ça me rendait vivante._


	9. Friction

_Désolée pour les retards considérables mais voilà, la rentrée me prend malheureusment beaucoup de mon temps! =(_

_Désolée aussi de ne pas répondre aux reviews cette fois T_T (Honte à moi!)_

_J'aimerai vraiment avoir votre avis pour ce chapitre...J'ai l'impression que je me ramolit un peu ^^'_

_A vous de voir..._

Chapitre 8: Frictions

Evidemment lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais seule dans mon lit. Non pas que ça me dérange dans ce cas. Je trouvais que le fait de se réveiller les cheveux en bataille, cernée, sans parler de l'haleine, à côté de quelqu'un était véritablement gênant. Je me levai tant bien que mal, un peu étourdie. Je croisai mon reflet dans le miroir en pied, dans un coin de ma chambre. Je m'y arrêtai.

Les hématomes suite à mon agression avaient complètement disparu. Plus de courbatures, pas de mal de tête. En fait, je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis... depuis environ 4 mois. J'étais dans une forme olympique, le teint clair, le blanc des yeux brillant.

Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Eric m'avait certainement donné de son sang lorsque j'étais inconsciente.

– Bien ! Une bonne chose de faite !

En effet, c'était surement ce qu'entendait le viking blond par _« Lien de Sang »_. Eh bien, nous étions quittes maintenant !

Je pris une douche rapide, m'habillai et nouai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haut perchée. Une journée normale commençait... J'ouvris la porte et avançai dans la lumière avec un léger pincement au coeur. Autant l'ignorer.

-oOo-

Il était 15h quand je rentrai chez moi. J'avais passé une journée pour le moins excellente. Les compliments avaient fusés de toutes parts. Des _« Tu es ravissante Sookie », « Notre petite serveuse de BonTemps pète la forme on dirait ! », « Tu as bien fait de larguer ce malade de vampire, ça te va bien au teint »_, j'en passe et des meilleures.

Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Bill, j'avais officiellement annoncé notre rupture. Peu de personnes en étaient peinées, vous pouvez me croire !

Sans pour autant prendre la grosse tête, de pareilles attentions, ça vous remonte une femme. Même Therry avait semblé de bonne humeur.

Je soupirai en allant prendre un essuie de bain qui était resté dans le séchoir. Le soleil rayonnait encore assez pour me permettre mon péché mignon : une petite séance de bronzage. Un quart d'heure plus tard j'étais allongée sur le transat, dans mon petit maillot deux pièces rouge à pois blancs, huilée et lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

_Comment font les vampires pour garder le moral sans un bon bain de soleil ?_

Sur cette pensée complètement stupide, je m'endormis.

-oOo-

Un hurlement me réveilla en sursaut. La première chose que je remarquai c'est que la pénombre avait remplacé la lumière au-dessus des arbres. La deuxième, c'était deux masses se battant à mort dans mon jardin.

Je me relevai tel un ressort, enlevai mes lunettes, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes. J'eus l'impression qu'ils sortaient de leurs orbites quand je reconnus Bill et Bubba.

– Qu'est-ce que... QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? explosai-je pour les arrêter et aussi parce que j'étais dans une colère folle.

C'est bien les hommes ça ! Quand vous trouvez un moment de détente et que vous êtes enfin relaxée, ils fichent tout en l'air !

Le combat s'arrêta, Bill tourné vers moi. Le King en profita pour lui foncer dessus et le coincer sous lui.

– Vous n'frez plus d'mal à Mam'zelle Sookie ! tonitrua celui-ci.

– Sookie, grimaça faiblement mon « ex »-vampire.

Je voyais déjà la plupart de ses blessures se refermer. Moi, j'étais toujours dans mon maillot, pratique pour converser avec quelqu'un qui avait tenté de vous agresser sexuellement...

– Que fais-tu ici ? demandai-je avec le plus de froideur dont je fus capable. Ton shérif de zone ne t'as pas interdit de remettre les pieds chez moi ?

Connaissant Le Blond, il avait probablement mis en garde Compton.

A cette phrase, il reprit soudain de la vigueur et se débattit comme un beau diable. S'il continuait comme ça, il n'allait pas tarder à pouvoir se jeter sur moi ! Du moins, c'était comme ça que j'interprétais la lueur de rage dans ses yeux. Dans sa folie, je finis par distinguer ce qu'il disait.

– Eric se sert de toi ! Tu ne peux ni lui accorder ta confiance, ni sortir avec lui !

Là, la moutarde me monta tout de suite au nez.

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Bill Compton ! Il m'a protégée jusque maintenant ! ... Ce qui n'est pas le cas de certains ! Accorder ma confiance ? Qui parle de confiance ici ? braillai-je alors que des larmes de rage me sortaient par les yeux. Va au diable !

La dernière réplique me valut un beau brun, tout crocs dehors, qui se jetait sur moi. Par réflexe je fermai les yeux, levant les bras pour me protéger. Je n'avais pas plus bougé. Inutile : que faire contre un vampire enragé ? ... Bon alors... Cette boucherie, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Je rouvris les yeux.

– Je ne te permets pas de toucher mon amante. Encore moins de la faire pleurer.

Je reconnu à peine sa voix, terriblement hachée par l'accent de sa colère. J'étais un peu sonnée après ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais je vis que Bill l'était à présent tout autant que moi, le cou entre les mains d'un vampire millénaire. Après avoir compris ce qu'il s'était passé, le brun se débattit de plus belle. J'étais bien heureuse qu'en ce moment, Eric fasse barrage entre lui et moi.

– Tu n'es nullement son amant, cracha Compton, elle m'appartient !

– Plus maintenant. L'échange pour un Lien de Sang a déjà commencé.

Je vis Bill passer par toutes les couleurs : blanc, vert, rouge, bleu, violet, ... un vrai arc-en-ciel ambulant ! Mais franchement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il se mettait dans de tel état pour si peu. J'en avais fini moi maintenant avec cette histoire de contrat !

– Tu lui as promis un _« Lien »_ ? s'exclama-t-il en s'adressant directement à ma personne.

– Ca n'engage que moi. Ce n'est pas si grave.

N'est ce pas ? Ca ne pouvait pas être_ si _grave...

– Tu es complètement folle... souffla-t-il abasourdi.

Le blond relâcha soudainement son étreinte et l'autre s'affaissa sur le sol. Je regardai Eric sans comprendre. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il s'approcha de Bill et s'accroupit avec un sourire en coin.

– Tu vas devoir finir par admettre ta défaite… Compton.

Celui-ci eut le regard le plus mauvais que je ne lui ai jamais connu.

– _« Elle »_ ne va pas être contente.

– Je ne crois pas être assez stupide pour me dresser contre « Elle » si c'est ce que tu sous-entends... du moins, pas encore. Répondit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'ils se racontaient mais... Seigneur, Eric avait-il été toujours aussi… _craquant ?_ Je me bottai le derrière mentalement. Sookie, ma fille ! Tu parles d'un mec qui est un ex-barbare _(sans doute à ça qu'il doit ses muscles de rêves)_, qui a tué plus que l'attentat du WallTread Center _(un détail, un détail)_... qui est mort _(ah ! s'il n'était que mort !)_ et pourvu de crocs ! _(non, non, pas plantés dans ton cou... pas encore !)_.

_« C'est à cause de l'échange de sang, c'est à cause de l'échange de sang »_, me répétai-je dans ma tête. _« Ca, et rien d'autre. »_

– Sookie, sais-tu seulement à quoi tu t'es engagée ?

– Je me suis engagée à savoir la vérité, rétorquai-je du tac au tac.

– Tu t'es engagée aussi à devenir vampire ?

L'air me manqua. Une massue serait tombée sur ma tête, l'effet eut été moins douloureux. Pendant un instant, aucun mot n'arriva à sortir de ma poitrine. Je me tournai vers Eric qui s'était déjà relevé.

– Quoi ?

– Tu m'as donné ta parole. Tu es mon amante.

Je vis l'espoir traverser les yeux de Bill, l'espoir fou que je ne veuille plus jamais revoir le Blond.

...

C'en était assez. Marre. Stop, fini, basta y tutti quanti. C'en était trop pour moi. Autant faire comme si tout ça n'existait pas ou sinon, mon cerveau allait exploser.

– Bubba, je te remercie.

Le brave garçon arbora un air fier.

– A vot' service Mam'zelle !

Je me retournai et dardai du regard les deux autres vampires, plantés là, dans mon jardin.

– Du balais ! m'écriai-je en battant des mains.

Je n'attendis même pas qu'ils s'en aillent. Je me dirigeai vers ma maison d'un pas résolu. Je sentis qu'Eric m'avait emboité le pas alors que Bill avait déjà surement disparu. Arrivée à la porte de la véranda, je lui fis face.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

– Penses-tu vraiment que je ferais de toi une vampire sans ton consentement ? Douterais-tu que je veuille ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi ?

– Je ne doute pas que tu veuilles ce que tu «_ penses _» être le mieux pour moi, répliquai-je. Et je ne doute pas non plus que ça corresponde au millimètre près, à ce qui se trouve être le mieux pour « _Toi _».

L'apollon soupira et baissa les yeux. Surement qu'être le patron d'une grosse boîte comme le Fangtasia devait être épuisant. Et si j'avais bien compris, il avait également d'autres problèmes : Bill pour commencer et puis ma sécurité. Je me rendis alors compte, en examinant son visage d'homme, que même un vampire pouvait avoirs l'air exténué. A part la présence de Pam, il n'avait personne d'autre de proche. Personne d'autre pour le soutenir. Il avait vu son créateur mourir, ainsi que sa famille avant lui. Il avait traversé les époques et il était là, devant moi, se souciant _–de quelques manières que ce fut–_ de ma personne. Une simple humaine. Comment ne pas déduire logiquement que même, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il m'aimait ?

C'était surement ce maudit échange de sang qui me faisait parler, mais était-ce seulement ça ?

Alors, je fis une chose que je ne pensais jamais faire. Je posai ma main délicatement contre sa joue, il releva ses yeux bleu surpris. Je m'approchai timidement et déposai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres froides. Il continua de me regarder avec étonnement. Puis saisit avec douceur ma main et embrassa légèrement celle-ci. Il s'avança vers moi alors que je me sentais reculer jusqu'à ce que je m'appuie sur la vitre de la véranda. Il se pencha et ses lèvres pour la deuxièmes fois de la soirée, rencontrèrent les miennes. Ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos alors que sa langue caressait mes lèvres. Il finit par s'immiscer et rencontra la mienne. J'eus l'envie folle d'aller nicher mes mains derrière sa nuque, remonter et ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil. Blonds comme les miens. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, quitta ma bouche pour remonter le long de ma mâchoire. Il arriva juste en-dessous de mon oreille, à la naissance de mon cou. Je frissonnai.

– Ne pense pas que je t'excuse de quoi que ce soit. Quand ton sang ne faira plus effet...,commençai-je.

Il s'écarta paisiblement de moi. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens. Et pendant une seconde, je crus percer le bleu glace hypnotisant de son regard. Il finit par s'écarter totalement.

– Et toi, ne penses pas t'en être tirée à si bon compte, dit-il, les prunelles railleuses. Tu as honoré un tiers de ta dette.

Je fis la moue.

– Arnacoeur.

Il eut un bref sourire en coin.

– A bientôt Sookie Stackhouse.

Et il disparut.


	10. Possibilté de Reprise de la Fic ?

...

Très chères Lectrices (Lecteurs? ), Fans de True Blood, Fan de Viking Blond aux dents longues, ect...

Cette Fanfiction est dorénavant en hiatus (en attente de ré-écriture)...donc: oui, je reviendrai...un jour!

Je conserve donc ( -je l'espère- mon droit sur l'histoire de cette Fanfiction)...

Je me suis rendu compte que mon écriture était digne d'une pauvre Fanfikeuze débutante...j'ai honte donc :p

J'ai l'intention de garder le scénario principal mais j'aimerais davantage développer ...Tout commentaire est toujours le bienvenu, dans le but de m'améliorer.

Par "davantage développer", j'entend: allonger mes chapitres, trouver une réelle intrigue en plus du "Pacte de Sang", aller plus profondément dans la psychologie des personnages, tenter d'effacer les incohérences du récit,...et enfin vous donner du VRAI lemon :D... Tout ceci va prendre du temps!

Bref, j'espère vous retrouver bientôt ;)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews attentionnées qui m'ont vraiment encouragées ...Promis, je ne vous oublie pas ! Sachez que j'ai toujours lu _chacunes _de vos reviews!

Merci pour votre soutient!

Merci, merci, ..._merci_! :)

Comme toujours:

TrueBloodement vôtre,

Valou-Chan.


End file.
